


A dream is a wish your heart makes

by Verocity



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Prophetic Dreams, Sexual Humor, Short and Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocity/pseuds/Verocity
Summary: Junhoe has prophetic dreams.The prophecieshaveto come true.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 16





	A dream is a wish your heart makes

The thing is… the prophecies _have_ to come true.

That’s the whole point of them being prophecies.

“Four-dimensional knots in the fabric of reality,” Donghyuk explained once. Junhoe doesn’t remember the rest of what Donghyuk said by virtue of tuning out Donghyuk’s voice after the two-second threshold. Like any sensible human being would.

“It’s like when your shirt gets snagged on a barb or something,” Yunhyeong simplified. Junhoe affords him a much longer conversation threshold. “Sometimes the threads get pulled out so the fabric isn’t perfectly flat anymore. Don’t think about it too much.”

Junhoe takes Yunhyeong’s advice to heart. Granted, Yunhyeong has a vested interest in said prophecies ever since Junhoe said he dreamed about charisma and practicality being two parts of the same spirit, which Yunhyeong took as his cue to ask Chanwoo out and the rest is history.

Whether Yunhyeong saw himself as charisma or practicality, Junhoe doesn’t ask. He doesn’t _have_ to ask. He knows Yunhyeong.

Junhoe’s just thankful he doesn’t live in a fantasy world of magic and wars and magical wars. At least he can live with his precognition quietly.

“The wisest find opportunities even in moments of relaxation,” says the faceless humanoid standing in front of seven adamantine gates in Junhoe’s dream.

“What the fuck does that mean,” Junhoe says back, but he’s propelled awake right away, as always.

“You were screaming again.” Jinhwan has a hand on Junhoe’s shoulder. Jinhwan, Junhoe’s flatmate. The likable one. “Was it one of those dreams?”

“Ugh,” Junhoe responds eloquently. “Ughhh,” he repeats for emphasis.

Jinhwan nods. “What did it say this time?”

“The…” Junhoe thinks hard. He’s gotten better at remembering the words. “Something like… finding opportunities while relaxing?”

Jinhwan blinks. “That’s- okay. That’s vaguely relevant. I was planning to cancel my day off and work on that project but… I guess I’ll just go to a sauna or something. Wanna come with?”

“Thanks, hyung. But I have stuff to work on.” His Netflix queue. He needs to work on that before it gets out of hand.

“Alright. I’ll just ask Bobby, then.”

Bobby. The other person sharing their flat. The one Junhoe can’t stand. The one who walks around with no shirt and has a permanent six-pack and that tantalizing tattoo on his back-

“Yeah, get him out of here,” Junhoe scoffs. He thinks it’s very convincing. He takes Jinhwan’s small smirk as a sign of him being convinced.

Wonderful. Junhoe doesn’t have to worry about the dream for the rest of the day, he has the flat to himself so he can be as loud as he wants, and overall it’s a good day.

“You won’t believe what happened,” Jinhwan exclaims manically as soon as they come back. Long story short: Jinhwan met an old friend at the sauna who works for Jinhwan’s dream job and come Monday Jinhwan has an interview at the same company.

No, Junhoe can perfectly believe what happened. He’s the guy who has the dreams. And the prophecies _have_ to come true.

“Denial of the self,” says the faceless humanoid that lives in Junhoe’s dreams, “brings nothing but frustration.”

“ _No,_ ” Junhoe yells. “I’m tired of this! I’m tired of your cryptic non-sentences! Can’t I just have meaningless sex dreams like a normal person?”

The faceless humanoid slowly begins to unbutton its gray shirt.

Junhoe stares. “Oh no-” But he’s propelled awake by a firm hand on his shoulder before anything untoward happens further. “I quit,” Junhoe says under his blanket. “I don’t want these dreams anymore. Who do I send my resignation to?”

It’s not Jinhwan who answers. “I don’t know,” Bobby’s voice says.

Junhoe flings his blanket off to the sight of Bobby still damp from his shower and his gray shirt unbuttoned.

“You were screaming,” Bobby says apologetically for interrupting his sleep. “And Jinhwan said to wake you when… when…” Junhoe follows Bobby’s gaze to a tent that had… _erected_ from under his blanket.

“Oh no-” Junhoe repeats.

The thing is… the prophecies _have_ to come true.

“No dreams today?” Jinhwan asks when he gets home.

Bobby laughs. Junhoe glares at him as his face turns red.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and silly, based on this prompt:  
> 


End file.
